User blog:USMC Lance/A Bullying Story
I got a bro called Randall in my class. Good dude, can be annoying sometimes, but overall cool dude. He is a good friend of mine. So last year in 6th Grade, him and his class (I wasn't there ATM) went on a trip to a Checkers restaurant. Apparently, he ordered a ton of food (Burgers, nuggets, soda, etc) and stuff, so then he got "the runs" AKA "diarrhea" or "the shits." Apparently he shit his pants and when the class returned to school, all the kids were laughing and everyone left the room because It smelled so bad. Their teacher Ms. Burgos who is now the Dean, advised the whole class to not tell anyone else but of course, they deceived her. After that incident, people began ridiculing him and making fun of him based on it, even after the end of Sixth Grade. This year, me and him and most of his class from 6th Grade are in the same class together. So last friday, my friend Reuel (pronounced Rou-el) started told this girl Labiah (pretty, cute cheeks, etc. She was in another class but attended our Math Class.) who had just attended our school this year, about Randall's incident. We were all laughing like crazy (including the rest of the kids at the table: Benjamin and Gavin) and I regret it. That was that. On the next Monday, Labiah told a few other people and then another girl (my crush) called Celine asked how did Labiah find out and then Labiah said It was Gavin, even though It was actually Reuel. Whole bunch of drama started, mainly a huge argument between Gavin and Celine (they were ex's). Randall was crying and he got sent to Ms. Burgos. I got called as a witness and then I told the real story, with my bro Benjamin supporting me. Randall was pissed and said he was gonna fight Reuel the next day. Thankfully, nothing happened and Ms. Burgos just gave Reuel a pep talk and made him apologize to Randall. They were friends again and people have not mentioned the incident since then. Irony is two days ago, I had "the shits" as well and I was on the toilet like 5 times in a row though I didn't shit my pants. I didn't have anything else to shit out, so I just shitted water. It was pretty funny and everyone was laughing. The moral of the story is that you can do shit about this. Just being a witness and admit the truth is just gonna help the problem. Yeah, when I pooped on myself in 2nd Grade (courtesy of me fucking eating Reese's Puffs at 10:00 PM the day before and my fat ass teacher not letting me use the toilet) I took a lot of heat for that too. People made of me for a week (I didn't cry or anything) and I forgot about it. It sucked but I got over it. So lesson for all you folks out there, try to do something about this shitty problem. Category:Blog posts